Vetinari's Girl
by Inigo
Summary: Vetinari learns of a new threat in his city...a murderer who seems quiet able to handle themselves...what will Vetinari make of this?


I am very proud of this piece and I will be writing a lot more of it, so I hope you like it!  
Please please please leave reviews!  
although I am going away for 2 weeks, soI will not reply until then, but when I return, I will have lots more of this story to put on...

Umm...although I wrote this _particular _piece, all character and places are the property of Terry Pratchett.

Vetinari wandered slowly down Treacle Mine Road. He had one thing on his mind - Vimes' current convict.

He had heard that - she - was very…dangerous. He had heard, direct from Vimes, that she had a rather crazed disposition. She had already made Captain Carrot bleed.

Vetinari was intrigued, he wanted to understand her, this was behaviour was not - oh how to put it - acceptable. She had only been in Ankh Morpork for a week, and already she had killed 3 men. 2 of the men had been members of the Palace Guard. The cheek! The last man had been an Assassin! She had murdered - with her bare hands - an Assassin. In - his - city! It was simply unheard of.

This kid had balls, female or not, balls and nerves of steel, topped off with a good helping of adrenalin driven super-strength.

The Patrician knew, from personal experience, that assassins were taught a special trick - of locking their jaw and shoulder blades and tensing their neck muscles - so that the strangler got bored long before any real damage was done. Quiet how she had managed it, he could not comprehend - although, the matter was one of which he intended to raise with her, if Commander Vimes allowed him to have a private - talk - with her. Havelock chuckled softly.

'Let's go through this again shall we?'

Commander Vimes - of the City Watch - pulled up a chair and sat facing it's back, his legs straddling the seat. His arms lay over the back of the chair. The light from the one candle illuminated the amber whisky inside the glass in Vimes' hand. Vimes' captor watched it hungrily.

'What were you doing, snooping round the back of the Assassins guild last night at midnight, Nyx?'

He fixed her with a 'I'm getting tired of this, but I'm not going to stop until you have given me exactly what I want' glare.

Sam took a swig of the golden liquid and made contented noises at the back of his throat. He passed the glass under Nyx's nose, she breathed in deeply, closed her eyes and moaned softly.

Vimes had got Carrot to strap her a chair down in the cells, where she had bitten him on the wrist and made him bleed. She was a feisty little bigger and had already caused the Watch a lot of trouble whilst trying to arrest/catch her - let alone trying to get her back to the Yard. In the end, Commander Vimes had whacked her over the head with the hilt of his sword to stop her trying to break free. She was a menace, she used everything and anything as a weapon, or a chance of escaping. At one point the rank had hauled her off down an alleyway and she had used the narrow walls as a kick of board and had run half the way down the alleyway until she had come running back being chased by Angua, in werewolf form.

From what Vimes gathered, from what little time they had spent together, was that she rather had something against werewolves. Vimes had somewhat misread the signs and taken it as being a rather specific from of species-ist. But he was wrong…

Nyx took a deep breath, and - finally - answered his question.

'I was looking for an old friend of mine,' she rasped, 'but it appeared to be, he was not in.'

She laughed, a lot. A maddened somewhat shrill laugh. It gave Vimes the creeps. Although he had - technically - sent to rank out of the room, they had gathered at the bottom of the stairs and where watching from the shadows. This laugh…it had made them all shiver.

'Who were you going to see Nyx?'

Vimes' voice had taken on a threatening tone. He leant forward, his face in Nyx's and glowered at her. If it had have been - anyone - but Nyx, they would have been terrified. But she laughed, again that high hysterical laugh. He sighed and leant back, draining the last of his drink. He made to stand up -

She whispered gently, just so she knew he would hear it -

'_Lord Vetinari_'


End file.
